Not anymore
by Doubleblade Miriko
Summary: After the world is saved, what is left for the heroes to do? About my team in PMD: Darkness. T because dark themes.


_Before notes: Welcome to my new story! As you can see, this is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fic, my first one. I don't even know where I got this idea, it just came to my mind. This is a fic for all those who continued playing the game after the whole story was finished. And I would like to thank **ScytheRider** for writing his/her's Silver Resistance fic, it gave me the idea of writing a PMD fic. Enjoy (if you can)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and my team's name is taken from Naruto, so I don't own Naruto either._

**Not anymore**

It was a beautifull, pleasant morning on Treasure Town, birds were singing, sun was shining and so on. In Sharpedo Bluff, the legendary exploration team, team that saved the world, not once, but twice, team Konoha, was waking up. Team's official leaders, Suni the Feraligatr (former Totodile) and Shika the Meganium (former Chikorita), were blinking sleep away from their eyes and watching the sunrise.

"Morning, Suni! It's a beautifull morning full of new adventures! Let's move!", said Shika and smiled. But her companion, Suni, looked at her with almoust bored and little depressed eyes.

"What's the deal? We've already done everithing that can be done, we're famous, powerfull and we have a big team. Why we have to continue?", Suni said quietly.

Shika fell quiet. She couldn't say a word. And the worst part was, that Suni was really right. Why they have to continue?

"Suni... We continue, because we love this. This is what we wanted to be! From the first day, we wanted to be famous! We wanted to discover all the secrets that this world holds. Why should we stop now?", Shika said almoust forcefully, repeating those words that she had said many times before. But now, she really started to wonder what those words really meant.

"You're right Shika, those are the reasons why we started, but what now, when we hace achieved our goals? What now? All missions we do are almoust boring, I'm missing the excitement of life-or-death battles, feeling important, like when were climbing to the Temporal Tower or fighting Darkrai. Don't you?", Suni said turning to Shika who was playing with flower leaves that surrounded her neck. Shika felt nervous. Suni hadn't never been this... depressed.

"Maybe I miss those things too.", Shika said, looking to the ground, not daring to look her friend to the eyes. "It was fun, it brought us closer and we helped all of our friends. No we are just a normal exploration team, stuck in doing normal, boring missions.", Shika had said before she could stop herself. Accually she had had thouse feelings quite awhile now, but she had wanted to act cheerfull around Suni. Suni had gone through so much already and she didn't want to hurt her more.

Suni looked to the sea, dreamy look in her eyes. Then she turned to Shika, odd smile in her face.

"What do you say, we could take this day off, give all the missions to Houndoom, Exploud, Aerodactyl and Garchomp and go visit all the places we were while saving the world. What do you think?", she said to Shika, who had a dumb look in her face. Could they really do that?

After awhile, the team Konoha's two leaders were heading to the Crossroads, bag full of supplies, because the journey would be long. When they arrived to the Crossroads, they found their most trusted teammates standing there, waiting for them. Leader of the foursome, Houndoom, was watching them curiously.

"Hey Suni, Shika, what's up?", female Houndoom asked. Leaders were acting strangely. Usually, they never let the foursome do missions alone, one of them was always leading them through dungeons. And now, suddenly, they took a day off but were standing before them, ready to go. What the heck was going on?

"Morning Houndoom. These are the missions of today. Nothing special really.", Suni said and handed three papers to Exploud standing next to Houndoom. "Three missions!? For one day!?", jelped Exploud in suprise. "They are nothing too difficult, you can handle them. All trhee are in Blizzard Island, you will get them done.", Shika said behind Suni. Missions really weren't nothing special, two bounty-hunting missions and one rescue mission.

"But where are you two going? I thought you had a day off.", asked Aerodactyl from air above everyone else. "We have a day off, but it doesn't mean that we'll sit in Guild doing nothing more than training new recruits. We have... something to do.", Suni almoust whispered and received an odd look from Houndoom. "Okay, we'll be going then. Three missions..." mumbled Houndoom as they walked away from the Crossroads. Suni and Shika waited until foursome was gone and then they turned towards each other. "Where first?" asked Shika simply, not knowing what Suni had planned. "First, we're going to the Fogbound Lake, that's where the whole mess started." Suni said and walked towards the path that would lead them to the Foggy Forest in a blink of an eye. Shika sighed and followed her.

**Fogbound Lake**

"It's been awhile since we've been here. I really didn't remember how many floors Foggy Forest and Steam Cave had. That was hard." Shika said panting when twosome reached the Fogbound Lake's entrance. Suni just smiled to her. After everithing they've been through, Shika was still the same: in a little bad shape.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. And now we don't have to battle against Groudon. That was one heck of a fight." Suni said, walking to the Lake and watching it's beauty. It was truly a magnificent sight. Water glimmered in sun shine and all the water pokemons, who were swimming just under the surface were shining like jewels. Deep down in the bottom of the Lake lied the Time Gear, safely on it's own place.

"Yeah, I remember that fight," said Shika and brought Suni back to the present. Shika was standing next to her, looking in to the water also. "I remember when we didn't realise that Groudon was ground type and we had super effectives against him. We were just using futile moves and I remember that YOU fainted and almoust died. But luckily we had found few Reviver Seeds before. Other we wouldn't be standing here right now." Shika continued a smile in her face. Suni laughed at the memory.

"Yes and we didn't even know what Reviver Seeds were! We would have won quicker if we had used some Cross-Eye Seeds also. But that was our first real battle against a Legendary! How would we supposed to know?" Suni said smiled also. She remembered the feeling of disbelief when Groudon had crashed to the ground and didn't stand up anymore. It was when it all had started, they didn't even realised what they had started.

Both of them just stood there in silence, sometimes sharing few words about their first adventures in the Guild. Sun was starting to rise higher as morning went on. After a one long silence, Suni lifted her gaze of the water and looked in to the sun. "Shika, we've been here long enough. I think we should continue our journey." "Okay, what's the next place?" Shika asked, but she did have a hunch. Suni left out a giggle.

"I hope you packed some shelter against sandstorms, because there will be alot of them." she said and turned to leave. Shika couldn't help but wince, she hated sandstorms and now they were heading to the Quicksand Cave willingly?! But all she could do was to follow Suni, who remembered the path better that she did.

**Underground Lake**

Sandstorms blew mercilessly in a bottom of the desert when Suni and Shika arrived to the Underground Lake. They collapsed to the ground to catch their breath. Gasping, Shika started to speak. "Well, after that second monster house, I thought we were done for. I'm glad you had that Pure Seed." "I'm glad too. I thought it might come handy." Suni said and stood up. Lake was again really beautifull, tall sand pillars were holding the ceiling. Here wasn't sandstorms, like spell over the Time Gear affected to the whole cave, making it peacefull.

"So, any good memories, about this place?" Shika asked. She wanted eagerly to get out of there. "A few. Our fight against Azelf. That wasn't so hard. We learned much from Groudon battle." Suni said, watching to the Lake. It was still the same, like nothing had ever happened. Shika was watching Suni with consern. She was acting weirdly.

"Suni let's go. We still have a few places to visit. Next is Crystal Lake, right? There's very beautifull. I think it will cheer you up." Shika said happily, trying to comfort her sad friend. Suni just nodded and turned her eyes away from the Lake. Our team leaders headed out towards the next destination.

**Crystal Lake**

Two figures stood in a shore of the Crystal Lake. The blue one, a Feraligatr, was watching at the sparkling, crystal covered walls. The view was breathtaking. Still, it looked like Suni didn't even notice it. Her gaze was somewhere far away.

Shika looked at her sadly, she knew what Suni was thinking. In this very place, they had met Grovyle for the first time. It wasn't a very pleasant meeting, Shika could still feel the scar she had get from his Leaf Blade. Shika had tried to comfort Suni afterwards, but Suni was still feeling guilty about attacking Grovyle.

Shika herself wasn't so fatigued by that, they had thought that Grovyle was a bad guy, so they had attacked him. And Shika remembered the look in Grovyle's eyes, he had been ready to kill them. But they had won, mostly because Suni knew how to do an Ice Fang. Meganium lifted her gaze to the walls, it really was a pretty sight. And in a bottom of the Lake, a Time Gear glowed dimly, illuminating the walls and making them sparkle even more.

"Shika." Suni said suddenly. Shika turned to look at Suni, who sighed and continued. "You remember... The first time here... What we did to Grovyle... I just can't get over it. I should have known who he was!" Suni yelled suddenly, scaring Shika. Suni never, ever shouted like that.

"Suni, you couldn't know. It wasn't your fault..." Shika said, trying to calm her friend. Shika saw how Suni's eyes narrowed. Great, now she was angry too. And when Suni got angry she could be very, very scary. "It doesn't matter. Let's move on. Back to the Treasure Town." Suni said and turned her back to the beautifull Lake. Shika knew immediately where they were going. But Shika could say that she didn't like that place very much. But Suni was again in a very bad mood and there wasn't arguing with her.

**The Hidden Land entrance**

"I shall leave you here. When you want to go back, I'll be here waiting for you." said Lapras to Suni who nodded and thanked her for the ride. Shika had noticed Suni's quietness during their journey from the Crystal Lake to the Treasure Town's beach. They had managed to avoid other pokemons and that had reminded Shika how they had sneaked through the Treasure Town to Sharpedo Bluff for the first time. She mentioned it, but Suni hadn't said a word. Shika was getting quite worried. It wasn't like Suni. Or sometimes it was, but usually when Suni was like this, she layed in the bed whole day and refused to get up. Now she had dragged Shika to the pointless journey and didn't even explain what the heck was gong on!?

Shika sighed and followed her friend to the Hidden Land's entrance. "Suni... um... Are you sure we can do this?" Shika asked quietly. "Of course we can, don't be silly Shika. We've made it once." Suni said a voice full of comfidence when she stepped into the Mystery Dungeon. "Yes, but will we make it twice?" Shika mumbled and followed her.

**Ancient Ruins**

Team Konoha's leaders stumbled out from the forest part of the Hidden Land, gasping for breath. Shika had collapsed to the ground, shaking from tiredness. Suni was searching through their bag to find something to eat and finally handed an Oran Berry to Shika. Shika ate it as fast as possible anf all her wounds started to heal slowly.

After awhile she was able to stand up and follow Suni, who was now standing in a middle of the little paved opening. In a distance, Shika could see Temporal Tower, shining in the sunlight. Gathering her strength, Shika walked beside Suni to tell her to get moving, but was cut short when when Suni started talking. After awhile Shika realised, that Suni was speaking to herself and wasn't even aware of Shika's presence.

"It was my fault... He sacrificed himself because of me... It should have been me, who pushed Dusknoir to the Dimensional Hole. I haven't even apologized my attack... Why, in the name of Arceus, Dialge revived me? It was good that I were gone..." Suni mumbled and then, suddenly, turned to Shika who were behind her. At first Suni looked scared, but then hoped that Shika hadn't heard a thing and said: "Well, we've come his far. Let's not stop until we are up there!" Suni turned towards the Rainbow Stoneship and Shika followed her.

Shika couldn't believe her ears. Suni couldn't, just couldn't, blame herself about everithing! Shika decided to keep an eye on Suni, she could see that Suni wasn't in her right mind now. Without a word, two friends started their journey towards the Temporal Tower.

**Temporal Tower Peek**

After a devastating long time of fighting against very angry Porygons and Lunatones, team Konoha was finally standing in top of the Temporal Tower. Well, accually they were sitting from tiredness. Even Suni was devastated. Shika then... Well, she was stuffing her mounth full of Oran Berries to recover from her various injuries. Shika could see that Suni was just sitting there, twitching slightly because those dammed Porygons had managed to electrocute her royally few times.

After eating almoust all Oran Berries, Shika turned to look at the Hall. It was like last time, except all cracks were repaired and sun was shining. Suni had walked to the place where the Time Gears should be placed if the Tower started to crumble. Shika saw that Suni was watching the holes in a very thoughtfull manner.

"Shika, who are the next two chosen ones?" Suni said, not bothering to turn around. "What?" Shika said before even started to think about it. "I mean, that there will be another time when this Tower starts to fall apart. Who will be the ones, who's duty is to collect the Time Gears and stop the time from frozing?" Suni asked and turned towards Shika, a serious look in her eyes.

Shika accually started to think about that. Will there be another time when someone like Darkrai will try to destroy the world just for the fun of it? Yes, there definitely will be another one. "I don't know Suni. And I don't need to either. We've done what we can. Let's not worry about the rest." Shika said and smiled.

"You don't get it Shika." Suni said quietly. She turned to Shika almoust angry look in her red eyes. "We should be worried. We don't want this to happen again. And next time, maybe things won't go so well and the planet will be paralyzed! Then there will be another Primal Dialga, another Grovyle and maybe another poor human, who will be trhown in to the mess. How could you not be worried!?" Suni screamed to the shocked Shika who was backing away from very angry Feraligatr.

After shouting her lungs empty, Suni collapsed to the ground tears in her eyes. Shika stepped closer carefully, not wanting to anger her best friend anymore. "Sorry, Suni... I just wasn't thinking." Suni nodded and stood uo, blinking away tears. She smiled sadly to Shika. "Well, Shika. Now there is only one place to go. This is the end." Shika didn't like the way Suni said "end", but still stood closer when Suni activated Explorer's Badge and in a one glimmering pillar of light, they were gone.

**Dark Crater Bottom**

They were here. In a very bottom of the Dark Crater, in the end. Suni was standing in front of Shika, who was still breathing heavily. Suni instead wasn't even moving, she just stared to the lava lakes in other side side of the cave. There was a sound in the air and Shika turned. It took a few moments her to realise that Suni was talking.

"You know, Shika, in the future, when I still were a human, pokemons were cruel and dark creatures, they were feared by all people. But when I came here, I met nice pokemons. I've gone through so much and I've seen every side of pokemons. And now, this is the end." Suni said, not even turning. Shika was afraid. Her best friend was going to do something that she shouldn't be doing.

"Why are you talking about yourself? We are a team! We do everithing together!" Shika rushed to the front of Suni, blocking her path. There were tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Suni was really going to do it... "We fought Dialga, we passed the graduation exam, we defeated Palkia, we raised Manaphy and we saived the world! It was we! Don't leave me, Suni, please!" She pleaded, crying and collapsed to the ground. Suni was calm and almoust smiled.

"I'm sorry Shika. I really am. I know that I'm being cruel, but I don't belong here." Suni sid softly and started walking towards the lava pudles. Just on the edge, she stopped and looked back. Shika was crying in shock now, sha had understood why Suni had done this meaningless journey. And now she was going to kill herself, just in front of Shika. Something snapped inside of Shika. She stood up and extended her vines towards Suni and warped them around her.

Suni cryed out when strong vines gripped her body. Shika was now speaking to her. "Suni, you belong here! We have our friends, we have the world we saved, we have each other! **We've** been through alot, not just you. Stop being selfish and return to the way you were!" Shika screamed desperately. But Suni just looked at her with sad, desperate eyes. Shika saw that Suni was broken.

"Shika, it was all my fault..." she started, but Shika cut her off. "No it wasn't! It was Darkrai's fault! And you know what Darkrai would be doing now, if he could see this? He would be laughing. You remember, before we fought him, he tried to break with that nightmare. You refused to breake then! Why are you breaking now?!"

Suni tried to say something, but she seemed think about it and then she said shakily: "I won't breake... We had had many good times too..." She said. Shika saw that Suni was coming to her senses. "Yes, we had. All thouse missions... If you... go, there will be pokemons who miss you. You can't breake their hearts. You aren't that cruel." Shika said and lowered Suni to the ground and took her vines off.

Suni broke in to tears and Shika ran to her. She heard Suni's whispers. "What was I thinking? How I even could think something like that?" "I don't know Suni, but don't scare me like that ever again, okay?" Shika said, now crying too. Suni left out a low chuckle and stood up. She smiled , really smiled and offered her clawed hand to Shika.

"Don't worry Shika, I won't do that anymore." Shika laughed and stood up also. She gripped Suni's hand with her own vine and smiled to her best friend.

"Not anymore."

&&&&

_After notes: Well, this is the longest story I've ever wrote. I hope you liked it. I really hope you will leave reviews, good reviews. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
